Living in This World
by ThornSha
Summary: (ANTHRO (aka "Animals") AU) Claire Fazbear and her brothers Blue and Sam Fazbear join the military in order to keep the Humans from taking over the Animals land. However, they are too young to legally ENTER the military camp, so in order to save their kind, they must keep their age from being found out and survive all of the obstacles that face them. (Chapter 2 uploaded!)
1. My brothers and I sneak on the bus

**Author's Note: Hey there, guys! So, I just want to write a random AU fanfiction. I've never really done this before, since I'm more of this logical reasonable realistic person who doesn't believe in such "Alternate Universes". But, I've decided to try it!**

 **WARNING! STORY CONTAINS QUITE A BIT OF VIOLENCE AND BLOOD, SO IF THAT ISN'T YOUR THING, FEEL FREE TO READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

 **P.S.**

 **Toy Freddy = Samuel (in this AU)/Sam**

 **Toy Bonnie = Blue**

 **Toy Chica = Claire**

 **Marionette = Mari**

 **Mangle = Molly (in this AU)**

 **Chica = Chelsea (in this AU)**

 **Foxy = Felix (in this AU)**

 **Balloon Boy = Brandon**

 _When…_ Claire wondered miserably on her own. _When am I old enough to go?_ From the newspapers to the ads on her computor, she had seen nothing but the latest updates of _War of Survival._ She had seen it on the news and thought it was really cool how the Humans and Animals were fighting against eachother for the Humans to cut down the Animals habitat and way of life. Luckily, every year, the animals always won, lucky for Claire and her brothers. She and her siblings wanted to take part, but they were too _young,_ appearantly. The war was for 18 years or older, and Claire was only going on 16.

"Claire. CLAIRE. CLAIRE!" She heard a voice from the living room. It was Blue, who yelled from the other room. She ran to where he and her other brother, Sam was. "What? What is it?" She asked, worriedly. "They're in our town, the dudes from the War!"

"REALLY?!" She squealed in excitement and happiness. "OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO MEET THEM!"

"Maybe we can even sneak on the bus!" Blue mused, smirking. Sam and Claire gasped at the idea. Especially coming from Blue, that's jusst shocking.

"No, Blue. That's illegal." Sam objected, crossing his arms. "We're not going to sneak on the bus and risk getting ourselves in prison."

"Yeah, like you're going to tell us!" Blue argued. "If you're too chicken to go, me and Claire will." Claire cleared her throat. The bunny stared at her, then laughed nervously. "Uh, sorry. But you're going to come with me, right?"

"I'm not so sure… I mean, Sam's right. If we get caught, we'll be in prison for trespassing. But… what if we came up with a really good disguise?" She said, thinking. "We can make ourselves look older and they might accept us!"

"But there's still a chance." Sam replied. "These guys are pretty smart. They could see through our disguise."

"No, they won't!" Blue objected, smiling. "Besides, how can they prove that we're too young, besides how we look?"

"True… Okay, let's go." Sam agreed finally.

"SAM? BLUE? CLAIRE? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Their mother, Mari asked. Mari happened to be neither Animal or Human. She was in the category known as Putal.

"We're going on that trip I told you about, remember?" Claire replied.

"Okay, kids, hope you have a great time! Bye!" She waved to them and smiled.

After all of them did a short little wave, they snickered and ran outside to where the military's bus was. They were about to step on when a large bear stopped them. "HOLD IT!" He yelled in a commanding tone that made the siblings freeze in shock and fear. "Who are you?"

"Uh, I'm Claire. That's Blue and Sam." She replied, hesitating at first. The bear checked the paper he was holding. "Huh, I don't see you on the list. Are you new?" He asked

"Sure… YES. Yes, we're new." She said in her boldest voice. The bear stared hardly at the little Animals. He then smiled. "Well, welcome! I'm glad you wanted to join. I'm General Freddy, but just call me Sir, okay?"

"Uh, okay. I-I mean, YES SIR!" Blue saluted and ran up onto the bus. Sam followed his brother, and Claire slowly walked up. She tried to find a place to sit, but she couldn't find anywhere to sit. After looking for a few minutes, she finally found a seat next to a tall Putal. "Uh, hi! Can I sit by you?" She asked politely. The Putal nodded. "Sure." Relieved, the chicken sat down. Silence for a few minutes. Not bearing it after a while, Claire asked, "Sooo what's your name?"

"Molly. What's yours?" Molly replied.

"Claire."

"Nice name. It's very pretty." Molly complimented on her name. Claire giggled. "Thanks! I like yours, too."

"Thank you. So, how old are you?" The pink and white Putal asked her. Claire's heart stopped for one second. Her age. She wasn't even 16, she couldn't tell her real age. Thinking quickly, she replied, "T-Twenty." _That would make sense. I'd be twenty, Blue'd be nineteen, and Sam would be eighteen. So it'd be the same age difference, right?_

"Really?! You don't look like you're twenty. To be honest, you look like you are like, 15 or something." Molly replied honestly. "I'm only nineteen."

 _That's more than 3 years older._ "Heh, a-a lot of people say I look young for my age. But to be honest, you don't really look nineteen, either." _She looks younger than her age. By a lot._ The chicken could see a little glint in the Putal's eyes, and wondered about something. Shaking it off, she talked a little bit about themselves until the bus came to a stop.

"GUYS! COME ON, OUT YOU GO!" General Freddy ordered when they stopped to the camp. Claire could hear some younger adults groaning and complaning, while the older ones were yawning and stetching. "ARE YOU NOT ADULTS OR WHAT?!"

"OH MY GOD HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WEREN'T ADULTS?!" Claire asked in surprise, thinking that Freddy might have found out. He really was just joking, but now he knew. Freddy stared at Claire, her siblings, and Molly for a while. It wasn't until Molly laughed nervously. "Oh… you were kidding. S-So were we…"

"Uhm… why don't you… _KIDS…_ Come with me?" Freddy waved an arm for them to come over. Claire gasped in fear, while Molly started whimpering, but not crying. Blue's green eyes widened with worry, while Sam mouthed to Claire, _See? SEE?_


	2. My roommates a violent animal :(

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Me again. So, I'm kind of balancing one story on another, since I'm also working on another story, the actual CANON one. It's called "Generations," and I plan to post it when I get a DeviantArt account. It's sort of a comic type thing, so… Okay, enough with the note. Let's get going!**

 **WARNING! STORY CONTAINS QUITE A BIT OF VIOLENCE AND BLOOD, SO IF THAT ISN'T YOUR THING, FEEL FREE TO READ SOMETHING ELSE!**

 **P.S.**

 **Toy Freddy = Samuel (in this AU)/Sam**

 **Toy Bonnie = Blue**

 **Toy Chica = Claire**

 **Marionette = Mari**

 **Mangle = Molly (in this AU)**

 **Chica = Chelsea (in this AU)**

 **Foxy = Felix (in this AU)**

"Don't call 911! PLEASE don't call 911!" Molly begged Freddy. He just laughed. "Call 911? Haha, I'm not going to do that! Why, I'm just planning on killing you here for trespassing this much!" Claire's eyes widened in shock and fear. Was he really going to do that? "N-No!" Molly choked out and started crying. "Please don't kill us!" Blue narrowed his eyes. "LISTEN, _SIR!_ YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HURT ANY OF THEM, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!" He yelled at Freddy, which made him laugh. _Is this guy sadistic?_ "Hey, chill, I was just kidding! I won't call anyone or say anything, okay? But you should really go back home."

"But we don't want to!" Sam objected, stomping his foot. Molly whimpered. "I can't go back home… I don't have any parents." Freddy looked at Molly and sighed. "Okay, I guess if all of you want to stay here, you can. But don't go around saying you're seventeen to everyone." Sam, Blue, Claire, and Molly gasped in delight. "YES!...WE WON'T!...THANK YOU SO MUCH!..." They shouted. Claire almost wanted to hug him, but that wouldn't show much respect. "Okay! Let me show you to your dorms. Follow me." He lead the younger animals inside the building. Claire whispered to Molly, "So you're also younger than eighteen?"

"Yeah," She replied. "When I was thirteen, my parents were killed by humans. That's when I started hating them, so the next year I joined the WoS. I was hidden pretty well until… _that_ happened."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Claire said with sympathy. Molly must have had such a tough life. The Putal chuckled. "It's not your fault," She told her. Quickly changing the subject, she said, "You know, last year the humans tried to hang me on a tree… BY MY TAIL! But then one of our people, Felix found me and got me down as quickly as possible. My tail was all twisted up, and not only that, but I got cuts on my face from bumping into the tree a zillion times. Because of that, some of the guys here call me 'Mangle.' Isn't that stupid?"

Claire laughed. "It sure is. You don't look Mangled at all!" She said, until she noticed that Molly had a faint scar on her left eye. "Well, except for your eye." She admitted.

"Yeah, that might not go away." She replied, rubbing her left eye.

"Okay, boys!" Freddy told Sam and Blue, who were in front of the girls. "This room is yours. You will be roommates." They looked inside.

"Whoa! This room is neat!" Blue exclaimed, looking inside.

"Thank you, sir." Sam said to Freddy. The large bear chuckled. "No problem, kid." He looked at the two girls. "Okay, unfortunately, you two can't be roommates."

"What?!" Claire pouted. "No fair!"

"Aww," Molly groaned. "Am I stuck with Bonnie again?! I don't want a guy for a roommate!"

"I'm sorry, Molly," He replied. "But there aren't any more rooms. Maybe next year."

"Hmmph, you always say that." The pink and white Putal muttered as she walked on her own to Bonnie's room.

A minute later, Freddy and Claire got to her room. As he opened the door, a knife flew just above his head, snipping off a small piece of brown fur. The general didn't seem to notice, but Claire did. She screamed and clutched Freddy tightly. He chuckled. "Don't worry, that's just your roommate!" He said cheerfully, trying to calm her down. Instead, her jaw dropped in shock. She let go of him and peeked into the room. Inside was a muscular fox, with a box full of knives. His fur was an brownish orange color, and his left eye was completely white with no pupil or anything. "Uhhh…." She started, dumfounded. "A-Are you sure he's my roommate? I mean usually girls are roommates with girls…" _Or is that not the case here?_

"Well, it IS like that here, but since there is an odd amount of girls in the camp than guys, some would have to share a room with them. And yes, he IS your roommate." Freddy explained with a grin. The chicken gulped. Noticing her concerned look, Freddy said to her, "Don't worry! He's VERY nice!"

"When he nearly threw a KNIFE to your head?!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air. "I was aiming at the door. I didn't know you'd come in." The fox said in a rough voice. Claire crossed her arms. "Why were you even throwing a knife to our door?!"

"Our?" He repeated. His eyes widened, then narrowed down. "Well, crap." Claire laughed in a harsh manner, not liking her roommate. "This is OUR room now, not just YOURS." She stated. Freddy smiled.  
"Okay, I've got a bit of work to do. Hope you get along!" He closed the door gently and walked away. As soon as he was gone, the older animal raced up to Claire with a knife in his hand. "Listen carefully," He whispered firmly and threateningly, grabbing her shoulder and raising the weapon. "You are under MY rules when your in here, _newbie._ And if you break them? I'll make sure you get sent as a gift to the Humans." Frightened, she nodded slightly. "O-Okay. " She uttered out. The fox let go of her as she brushed herself off, even though she didn't get dirty. "So… Uh… What's your name?" She asked, trying to make some small talk with her killer roommate. The fox frowned. "What's yours?"

"Claire, but I asked the question first." She said. "So tell me your name. I don't want to call you 'hey' or 'dude' all the time, okay? So tell me your name."

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Felix."

 **Author's Note: Yay we introduced Foxy! AKA Felix if you didn't read above. Sorry for the short chapters, I can't write very long chapters otherwise I get bored to death.** **But I hope you liked my story! Please review any chapter for me and tell me if I made a grammar error or spelling error. Thank you! /**


End file.
